Two Blonde Friends
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: Rikku has had a crush on a certain someone, but has been afraid to admit it. Now, in preparation for his wedding day, will Rikku finally confess her love, or forever lose him to her cousin.
1. Chapter 1: Whisper to Remember

Two Blonde Friends  
  
Chapter 1: Whisper to Remember  
  
_"I thought we were more than friends. I thought you liked me as much as I liked you. But I guess I was wrong. That day I saw you, with her...kissing, a lip lock...my heart was shattered. My world crushed. How could you betray me? I wanted to die."  
  
Rikku_  
  
It was early summer and Tidus was going to get married in less than three days. Of course everyone was excited. All but one...Rikku.  
  
"Rikku, can you believe it? I'm getting married on Saturday! I'm so giddy! I can't control my happiness! What should I do?" Yuna exclaimed. "Why don't you hang yourself in the bathroom." Rikku said to herself, "Yuna can I be by myself for a while? I'm feeling kinda sick." Rikku slowly walked into her room, listening to her clunking noise as she stomped on the cold metal floor of the Celcius. "Tidus, why did you, how could you? I guess I should have told you my feelings for you years ago. But I was too afraid...afraid of rejection. Tidus, I lo-lo-love. Whatever. Why am I even talking to myself?" Rikku's eyes suddenly became puffy and red. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Drip, drip. The tears fell to the floor, slowly, leaving a trail. Rikku paused and stood in front of her bedroom door. "Oh...Tidus..." she walked into her room slowly. Landing on her pillow gently and gracefully. Rikku held herself in a fetal position and cried herself to sleep.  
A few minutes later, Tidus walked up to her bedroom door and lightly tapped it. Knock, knock. "Ri-Rikku, are you okay? You've been very quiet lately, not yourself. Is anything wrong...Rikku?"  
Rikku finally got up, five hours later. It was past midnight and mostly everyone was asleep. All except for Paine. "Hey, what's the matter. You've been quiet. Are you sick?" asked Paine insensibly. Rikku just ignored the question like she wasn't even there. "Fine. Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Don't do anything stupid, like you always do. I know it's hard to be normal but I know you can do it." Paine's voice faded in the corridors of the Celcius.  
"RIKKU!" a voice snapped. Rikku was startled and shook her head. "Tidus? I-is that you?" Rikku asked as footsteps came closer and closer to her. She saw a big shadow enlarging with every step. Rikku was frightened and ran behind a chair. The footsteps got louder and louder then they stopped. "Rikku, you're such a baby! Hehe! Come over here. You've been asleep all day." chuckled Tidus. "Tidus! You big dope! Don't scare me like that!" laughed Rikku. "I'm glad to hear you in a better mood. So...wanna give me a hug?" Tidus asked with a smurk on his face. "Why?" Rikku asked confusedly. Tidus walked over to Rikku and grabbed her immediately. Tidus whispered something into her ears and left to his room. Rikku was frozen. "Tidus...I...never knew how much you...cared...for me. This just makes me more interested in him."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Whisper to Remember

Continuation...  
  
"That whisper...sincere and loving. Your voice is like heaven and your face is my pillow, your body my bed. Hearing you say those words...touched me sweetly. You pulled me out of the abyss I was encased in. I love you so much, Tidus."  
Rikku  
  
"Rikku, I love you. I'll dump that bitch, who is your cousin! Because you stole my heart. Your sincere joy and sexy body! I love-" Briing, Briing! "Huh, what?! The phone! I was dreaming, DAMN! This sucks! Stupid phone! I was having the most loveliest dream." Rikku then picks up her phone and "Rikku! Get your skinny little ass down here! Yuna brings good news! Hurry up you stupid excuse for an Al Bhedian!" shouts Brother with the most annoying voice. "sighs What now?" Rikku immediately goes down in her tiny, pink tank top and white thong. "Do you realize what time it is?!" asks Rikku angrily. "It's 2:30 afternoon. Yeah, it's really early, and do you realize what you're wearing?" says Paine sarcastically. "Shieuuut uuup! Ms. Gothie poopie pants!" Rikku yells. "You guys, calm down! I have wonderful news, Tidus should I say it?" He nods. "This might surprise you but...we decided to have a baby." Yuna says closing her eyes and snuggling up to Tidus. Everyone gasps, except Rikku, and all shout together, I knew it, except Rikku. Of course Tidus noticed her lack of enthusiasm. She wasn't even trying. Everyone was cheering as Rikku left the room with a sad expression on her face. ".........I...can't believe it...Tidus don't. If only they knew. But then everyone would be...I don't know, it's just not a good idea. Yuna would be mad at me too. Extremely mad. They're going to get married. This is a total nightmare. TIDUS! Sniff, sniff. NOOOOO-" Tidus interrupts her one on one argument, "Rikku, what's the matter with you?! Aren't you happy for us? Tell me what's wrong!" Rikku runs away sobbing and locks herself in the engine room. "RIKKU!" Tidus yells. Rikku sits in the darkness and rocks back and forth mumbling to herself, "This is all a dream, this isn't real. Just a dream. Not real." Repeating it over and over again and again. Bang, bang, bang. Tidus continuously bangs the door calling out to Rikku. "Rikku! Rikku! Rikku! RIKKU!!!!"  
  
Next chapter: Mixed Feelings  
  
"Tidus is angry. Angry is Tidus. Bad Rikku! Bad Rikku!"  
- Rikku 


	3. Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions

Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings 

A/N: okay, I said I wouldn't continue bu----t, I donno, I have writer's block for my latest, I'll try to update that one soon! Oh and I'm sorry if Rikku's a bit OOC and a little "loony"....okay A LOT! But hey, people write that Tidus is stupid, Wakka's a retard, Lu Lu's a slut, Auron's a drunkie, and Yuna...well I really don't know...I'd thought it'd be fun writing a Tikku in two different realities, what do you think? And sorry this is so short! I was just experimenting. Tell me if you wish for me to continue.

"I should have told him...things would have been better...my first non-Al Bhed friend...as if he's diminishing before my eyes. Will my heart ever stop aching?"

Rikku

"Hehehehehehe..." _Bang, bang, bang_

"Hehehehahahaha!" _Bang, bang, bang_

"Tidus is angry..." _Bang, bang, bang_

"Angry is Tidus..." _Bang, bang, bang_

"Bad Rikku...Bad Rikku....Hehe...he"

Tidus was getting exhausted and quite frankly irritated. Rikku was acting very weird even for her. He decided to try one more time but to no avail.

"Ri, Rikku? Will you come out?" _silence_

"Well, will you at least talk to me? Please?" the spiky haired blond pleaded.

From inside the confines of the engine room, the ditzy and dazed girl got up. She was walking like she had eaten five pounds of beef and went to ride those spinning tea cup rides. Her usual perky smile turned into one crazed grin. Walking, or rather, limping to the door while staring blankly into the air. As she reached it, she turned her back towards it and slumped down.

"I'm here Tidus...talk, while we still can..." she said softly, looking happily into the distance.

"What do you mean 'while we still can'?" he inquired.

"Well, you'll begin a family soon, with her," she nearly choked. Her crying dried up her throat, "we'll see each other less an less...so talk, you asked me if we could talk..."

_What's wrong with her? She's acting so strange_ "Rikku, what's wrong?"

"Why everything is just...spiffy my little love bucket!" her sight started to blur, _maybe inhaling all that stuff was too much for my young, naïve, and inexperienced bo..dy.._

"Rikku?"

The dirty blonde had dozed off and now eyes were closed. No longer was she in reality, but now in her 'heaven', well, just until she wakes up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,   
To be continued?


	4. Chapter 3: Lonely

A/N: Sorry, I didn't get to update this before the New Year! Hee hee… Uh, anyway, I bet you can see how my writing style is different… Yeah, about that… Uh, I'll try to change 'em all so it's less confusing… Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, here's chappie 3!

Chapter 3: Lonely…

He waited outside the door. His head bowed down. Warm tears dropped from his face. He listened patiently for any signs of her. He could hear her slow breathing. It was very faint. What had possessed Rikku to do such zany antics? I mean, she has done weird and crazy things before, but this was just so strange. Why did she have to start acting so weird now? He's having a wedding soon, everything should be happy and stuff. He sighed deeply. He picked up his head and looked at his reflection. He hadn't realized he was crying. Sighing again, he turned and walked away.

While on the other side of the door, a small girl was sleeping. Her lips were in the form of a thin line. Slumped on the floor, her legs spread out wide, arms hanging to her sides. Still unconscious, she mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'. She turned on her side and awoke. Slowly, her eyes opened themselves. Her green eyes scanned the room. What had just happened? Unwillingly, she sat up and rubbed her sore eyes. She stood up. Wobbly, her legs supported her. She turned around and stopped. She was staring at her reflection, red streaks on her face. "Tidus," she started, "are you still there?" Heavy footsteps greeted her. "Tidus? If that's you, I have something to tell you…" Silence. No movements were made. Rikku took in a great in take of breath.

How would she start this? Trying to confess this seemed much more happier in her dream than now. She looked to her side and saw something on the floor. Something she wished not to see again. Another sigh emitted from her mouth. She should really stop doing that. She looked away from it and remembered something.

"_Rikku, if there's anything wrong, anything, I'll be there for you… Although I'm getting married to someone else, I'll never stop loving you."_

Just then, her tears were renewed. Tidus. If only it were that easy. If only she had the chance to tell him years ago. But she was so young and naïve back then. Who knew a childish crush could grow into something this big in her heart. "Uh…" She was at a loss of words. Nothing would ring in her head. She couldn't think of anything to say. Damn. This was so frustrating! Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. Clearing her throat she started once again. "Tidus, I… Um, this is kinda hard to say but, well, you keep asking me what's wrong. What's wrong is that… That, I love you, and I don't want you to marry her…" Feeling better a little, the blonde girl opened the door. What greeted her was something totally different, a brunette, bicolor eyes, and a blue braid at her right ear. "What…?" Yuna gasped and stared wide eyed.

"_Rikku, if there's anything wrong, anything, I'll be there for you… Although I'm getting married to someone else, I'll never stop loving you."_

The blonde girl dropped to the floor once again. No, she didn't just say that to the one person she tried to prevent in hurting. Yuna covered her mouth with her hand and backed away. "Yuna… I-I'm so—" But before the Al Bhed could finish her sentence, her cousin had run away. "Great…" Rikku said aloud depressingly. Alone, she was left alone… Again.


End file.
